The invention relates to automated banking systems and machines including those which employ or are an improvement over automatic teller machines (ATMs). The invention also relates to providing such ATMs with sufficient security confidence levels with respect to the user, to the document, and to the bank parameters and rules that cash can be securely dispensed to the user as a result of the cashing of payroll or third party remittances or the paying of bills. The confidence levels should be such as would normally be achieved or approach those in comparable transactions with a teller.
A number of security problems arise with the addition to ATMs of functions performed by full service banks and currency exchanges. Such functions include cashing checks and money orders, paying bills, or handling a cash equivalent transaction, such as making a deposit into a bank account. When the bank is tocover such checks and dispense cash to the user, the bank requires validation of the user identity, validation of the genuineness of the document, validation of the amount(s) set forth on the document, validation of a signature on the document, validation of an endorsement when needed, validation of the bank parameters or rules, etc. To date, ATMs have been unable to provide such validations with a reliability sufficient to cash many documents without the presence of a teller.
To provide an acceptable confidence level to the bank with respect to user validation prior to dispensing cash, a minimum requirement is the use of an ATM card, smart card, or the like, and a password such as a PIN number. The machine could read these, as in conventional machines. In accordance with the preferred embodiments of the present invention, a biometric check also is provided to assure that the person using the machine is a qualified user. This involves extracting recognition features from the user and preferably biometric features such as voice characteristics or features, facial recognition features, retinal features; fingerprint features, palm features; and/or signature features or the like. The qualified user will have previously provided such features to the bank system where they are stored for comparison to the extracted features of the person using the machine. The results comparison must reach certain confidence levels that can be set and/or adjusted by the bank to its satisfaction. Thus, if provided with confidence threshold levels as to card, password and/or the biometric features, the bank can be reasonably assured that the ATM user is a qualified user.
With respect to document validation including the amount of document such as the pay amount of the remittance, a number of validation techniques are desired. To assure that the document being cashed is the original and not merely a photocopy of a valid check having a MICR line thereon, the MICR line should be tested to ascertain that a sufficient magnetic field is present at the MICR line position. Another validation that is desired is a reading of the MICR line contents and communicating to the banking system that a bank number and an account number for the identified bank refer to a real rather than a fictitious bank or account. Additionally, for checks, it is desired to be able to read the CAR amount and the LAR amount and to compare the same to detect whether or not the CAR line has been changed, for example, a “1” has been changed to a “4” or a “7” by merely adding pen strokes to the “1”. Other validations can be used and obtained to guard against violation of bank parameters or rules.
Another significant document validation procedure with respect to checks is a determination that a signature is present. That is, the check is signed at the signature line. Going even further, it would be helpful to establish some acceptable signature confidence level by comparison of the signature against a stored signature of the user in instances where the user is signing a check or endorsing the back of the check. Also, in transactions where the check needs to be endorsed, there should be a validation by the machine that a signature is present at the endorsement line. Also, there may be a step of comparing a signature against a stored signature of the endorser.
When improper payments are made to the user if the transactional is fraudulent, it is an important security feature to be able to prove that the user had an intent to defraud the bank. Absent such proof of fraudulent intent, the user may escape civil or criminal liability by claiming that such improperly dispensed cash or cash equivalent was a solely due to the fault of the ATM or banking system and not attributable to the user. That is, the user may claim he did not intentionally cause the cash dispensed or dispensed in an amount to be larger than that to which he was entitled and that there was no culpability on his part for the amount of cash dispensed to him.
The wide variety of checks, money orders and bills presents a still further problem with transactions involving cashing of checks or the like, depositing funds to an account, or paying bills. As to each document, the location of the data fields to be analyzed may be different. Preferably, the ATM machine should be able to process large amount payroll checks, smaller amount personal checks, and bills having a bill pay amount located at various places on the bill.
Preferably, a cash or cash equivalent dispensing system used without a human teller also is able to meet various bank parameters or rules. Often there is a transaction maximum limit, which may be customized as to the drawer of the check issuer or the payee. The bank may have cash payout limits on a daily or other time basis that should be met with sufficient confidence before dispensing cash. The bank may also have check date rules with respect to processing antedated or post-dated checks that should be satisfied. Finally, the bank may want to set its own thresholds with respect to confidence levels with respect to the identity of the user and validation of document. The system should be able to meet the satisfaction levels desired by the bank, and to be able to adjust such levels for a given transaction, type of transaction, or different validations.
Another consideration for transactions such as cashing checks, paying bills, or other like things from a remote banking machine is the need to make a record and to leave an audit trail for later manual review, if required, of the transaction.
Among some of the mechanical problems that have been experienced with the remote ATM-type machines is that of providing change in coins or small bills. Already, over a single weekend, ATMs are being severely taxed often to the point that they are completely emptied of their cash contents. In addition, ATMs do not have change makers. When cashing checks, money orders or returning change from a cash bill payment, the ATM must be able to return to the user the exact amount. If the exact amount is in cash, the addition of a coin change maker and small denomination bill dispenser adds considerable expense and maintenance problems to the machine. This would be necessitated to provide the exact change, including coins, to the user who is cashing a check or performing some other function, such as paying a bill with cash from which change is due. The situation is aggravated when the ATM is performing transactions that include an automatic fee calculation and deduction of the fee because there will usually be change due for any cash payout after the transaction fee deduction.
Another problem with providing a commercially practical automated banking machine is that of the time needed for the transactions. Preferably, the transactions should be relatively brief and simple so that a minimal number of operator actions, such as touch screen pushes or keystrokes, are required for each transaction. If a particular transaction takes more than a minute or two, the system would probably be too slow to adequately service a line of people waiting to use the machine at a busy time, for instance on a weekend. Also, if the machine is able to process a large number of different types of transactions like those of a full-service bank or a currency exchange, the machine should provide the user a wide range of funds-delivery or payment options so that the payment can be made in cash, by credit card, by smart card, or by withdrawal from a checking or savings account.
Even if an ATM existed for paying bills or processing checks of various amounts, that ATM might have difficulty in automatically locating, reading or interpreting amount lines such as the CAR or LAR, an invoice account number, the amount of the invoice, the amount to be paid, etc. without assistance from the user. Often the numbers written, typed or printed in such lines are relatively small. They might need to be accurately separated from any other writing or numbers to provide a secure and accurate execution of the desired transaction for the document being read. To this end, there is a need for an efficient system or method to locate, read, and interpret such lines with a manual input from the user.
There is a need for an automatic banking machine which includes an ATM-like machine that performs and allows a number of service options, such as for example the withdrawing of cash, the deposit of cash, the cashing of a check, the cashing of a money order, the purchase of a money order, the transfer of funds by wire, payment of a bill and purchase of end user items.